


灵魂相认

by whyso4mskxj



Category: Chinese Hiphop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyso4mskxj/pseuds/whyso4mskxj
Summary: 放风筝





	1. 灵魂相认 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 放风筝

他再同他温存，天雷勾动地火的，这欲望接近原始。窗外布满密云，窗帘掀进屋里，他让香烟跳升，身躯下沉，兽类在交媾前总有自己的习惯，比如抓挠，比如啃咬，他紧实的肌肉也有被蚂蚁咬过的疼。肖佳瘫软坐在他身上，臀尖夹着他裆部的硬挺，live里听不到的换气声此时变得清晰可闻。他听这气息里低喘一声等下，齿间刚在喉管上留下咬痕，滑到一半的手指停在穴口，问肖佳怎么了。  
“有点奇怪…”身上的人调整了姿势，脸埋进他的颈窝，撒娇的味道明显了，声音里带点眷恋。“不习惯。”  
“…”  
“太——太……”肖佳试图解释些什么，舌根压着答案想不出来，就又在他颈窝里磨蹭，吻他锁骨上面的一颗痣，如同寻觅此前尝到的甜。  
“太亲密了…”他帮他讲，下巴蹭肖佳鬓角，抵着脑袋试问“嗯？”  
肖佳不动了，像死在他颈窝里。  
“放心宝贝。”他真叫他宝贝，似乎讲过的话真就不反悔。“我又不会像你数不清的小女友，追着你要风流债，对不对？”  
他听得沉默。窸窣一声鼻息，与嗯声应答一起，觉得哑巴久了就轻轻笑会儿。  
他就也跟着笑，摩羯男孩之间似乎真有这样的魔力，永远心照不宣，像有什么融进骨血。他抱肖佳笑会儿，问“你他妈自己想也觉得麻是吧？”  
肖佳不好意思地笑，就当埋在他颈窝里认的错。

 

他再去了云南，飞机上睡了觉，做了梦，梦见旧时光的影子。岁月对他很温柔，没有任何事物不堪回首，让他能投奔时间的怒海，往前了就不回头。所以梦里他是坦然享受的，他梦到苏西莉，他上上个前女友。他梦见自己还在厦门的出租屋里做歌，肖佳终于舍得来看他，说要喝奶盖，Xilly就喊他去买，他出门前佯装恶狠狠的样子同肖佳做鬼脸，Xilly在后面喊着：“去啦！幼稚鬼！”  
就算在梦里都觉得那段日子真动人。  
转眼间他同这女孩分手，同别人恋爱，不久前又分手。爱情来来去去他都万般带不走，便也不会值得他回头。  
满治宇相信这点，就像相信会有肖佳一直在陪他往下走。

他睡得迷糊了，在西双版纳落地，郭啸接他，被他用自己刚分手的烂借口骗过，只问了问他为什么误机，满世界找他的事一句没提，顶多嘲笑了会儿他的纯情与狼狈。帮他拿箱子的时候却不笑了，就又像是面瘫的样子，酷酷又闷闷的，叮嘱他“晚上冷，衣服穿好点，过会到车上睡。”  
好在没耽误工作，他被羊姐责骂两句，六人座的面包车还是让他霸占了后排，却不困了，玩手机。Homies 倒是消息够快，一个一个轰炸起他的微信，主题在于：“满世界找你你人呢？”王奕最优秀，一个人刷屏二十条，外带无数个可怜巴巴的哭脸。TT比较担心他会人间蒸发，甩来无数个他们仨的表情包，“你好歹让我见你最后一面吧QAQ”，他看着窝心又哭笑不得。弹壳问他在南京能跟谁干架啊，Cola和八口打赌他是不是去找小姐姐了。只有42，不知道哪里来的嗅觉雷达，问他是不是和豆芽在一起。在一起，这个词可以有很多种意思，只有42会问最击中要害的那一种。他看着心里刺痛一下，暂时忽视掉它，去和上面的兄弟插科打诨。  
“忘了充电，闹钟没响，误机。”  
“那豆芽就让你误机啊？”  
“🙃豆芽也得醒得来呀。”  
对面没话讲了，只哈哈哈哈、2333或红红火火地笑。  
他最后和豆芽说一声我到了，深思熟虑地。对面嗯一声，秒回，“对方正在输入”的提示亮许久后又才冒出来一句，好好休息。  
他说声好，回了张西双版纳的月亮。

他走的时候问过肖佳，下次见面前还联系吗。意思很简单，要不要给时间让两个人都冷静会儿。肖佳听他这么问眼帘垂了垂，一个人坐床上看上去孤单，说该怎么联系怎么联系吧，意思是暧昧的，就这么拖着他吊着他，杀人不见血，他竟然说好，说得心甘情愿。  
他向42坦白后闽南人问他脑子里在想什么啊，傻了吧，孤神满舒克真的会甘心吗？他说：“大概是不信他真不愿意爱我。”“那为什么不直接说爱他？““……也怕他真的不愿意爱我。”42白他一眼，说从大学到现在我从没见过你把妹把得这么怂过。他说那是因为他以前把的可不是肖佳。  
可不像鹰去逮兔子，而像风筝去追风筝，要在他无知无觉间用自己的线缠住他的线，让两个厌憎牵挂的人在风里拉扯。

他踌躇满志，却又免不了自我放逐。

他在云南开了场商演，送走了郭啸，就又给自己又放了几天假。没工作的那天睡到自然醒，西双版纳与南京一个夏天一个秋天，阳光涂在身上像橄榄油，风吹着醺人，他衬衣坦开亮出胸膛站在阳台上，想在这样的风里再睡一觉。  
非常的…阿飞正传。  
所以，当远在武汉的肖佳在挤死人的场子里唱着《 Lost 》，喊出 Shout to 满舒克的时候，满舒克本人正悠闲地坐在小酒吧里嚼着嚼烟。他看一场奖金六百的 Freestyle 比赛，这个世道似乎也只有云南边陲还有胆发这点杯水车薪的奖金。而坐在他旁边梳着小辫的姑娘诶了一声问他是不是真的是满舒克，他拿腔拿调，玩玩味味问你觉得呢，以为自己是猎人在看小野猫。却照面等来一句你要是我就要找你battle。周围的朋友爆出一阵起哄，他哑然失笑，说你认错人了，我是满贝塔。  
火枪买给大家一轮酒，这个从最初就与他相识的老友现在一边做模特一边在做音乐。旁边的姜江早变成了播音员，望着电视上西装革履的他谁还想得起来这人曾经SWAG的样子。肖佳演出完了，微信上问他在干嘛，他给录一段小视频过去：他们坐一桌，而远处灯光底下不知名的年轻男孩还梳着一头粉红色的脏辫，灯光烤得他热汗淋淋，却仍要穿着夹克衫凹造型。笑得人畜无害了，眯起眼睛能看到呲开嘴的金牙，但双目圆睁后的第一个punchline就能让全场都嗨起来，台下的笑骂喊闹，充塞水烟麦芽还有股淡淡的麻味，全随着一支话筒沸腾。肖佳说好嗨啊，他说是啊，发了个cheers的表情，那边没声了，他觉得委屈，但他俩之间的对话从来不需要有下文。女孩呆他旁边好久还没有走，满治宇拿给她一杯啤酒，女孩不情不愿地喝完，喝完就上了台，其中耗时十五秒，还得掐去瞪他的时间。  
而正是这十五秒，他得以在三个小时后准许女孩小野猫一样爬上他的床。骑乘位，他躺在那看天花板，女孩垂下来的头发里有吉普赛人的线穗，在他眼前转悠，他嵌进去的阴道温暖而潮湿，让他躺着释放他的疲惫。在离开南京后的七十二小时他第一次做爱，在五线城镇里一家卫生间简陋的旅馆。他做完就睡了，睡得异常甘甜，人常用忠诚表达爱的坚贞，但爱的哀苦恰巧在于它本该是件无足轻重的事， not such a big deal ，没有它他依旧能活得潇洒风流。第二天醒来女孩还在身边——他竟然留她过了夜——他留给她这间屋子，跑到楼下叫了点吃的叫人送进去，竟然还提了一句，别吵醒人家。  
其实这么做是有点自我感动的，他总这么做，自觉自恋又自大，不知道是在爱别人还是爱那个温柔得能化开全宇宙的自己。但满治宇觉得这没什么不好，好歹做爱的时候经常会有人问一句“你从来都这个时候温柔吗？”  
而他这次选择不去回答。

他有的时候问肖佳在干什么，常在晚上，没别的意思就想问问。肖佳回他，像旅行青蛙寄明信片一样拍两张照，有时候是一份甜点，有时候是别的什么物件，他们会聊两句，互相说晚安，说完了嫌自己娘炮，却又会在那晚安然地睡个好觉。肖佳有时候也会来问他，没他问得多，他拍一两张照，精修调色过的，遇上某些景点肖佳会说真好看。他说你要喜欢我可以带你来，肖佳说他好忙喔，他说没事我们赶路不赶时间。  
他再拿那些图发朋友圈，配文很酸：陌生的风景让我先来探路，以后再与你赏尽世间万物。瞬间回复堆得老高，homies八卦雷达一样排着队问他又看上了哪家姑娘，给他一个个白眼翻回去。  
过了一会儿肖佳点了个赞，他心脏漏跳半拍，42在评论区的“/擦汗”来不及回，盯着那条点赞提醒看了会儿，恋爱脑了半晌后竟然下手截了个图。

不管你觉不觉得这是恋爱，都已经很像了。

后来他兜兜转转回到昆明，回到那个他付了首付的房子。他近日前分手的那位女朋友早已离开，但他流浪太久，还没来得及清扫，屋子就留在那，像个被抛弃的遗迹，他看着呆了呆，怕屋子有感情，洗了窗帘换了地毯，把沙发垫下的胸衣与杂志丢进垃圾桶，再把上面一点一点的灰尘都抖掉，整个拆下来，丢进洗衣机。豆芽微信上问他在干嘛，他开开心心给拍了四周附带一个傻逼兮兮的笑脸，狼狈得像只落水的金毛。肖佳打一行字问“舒克你真的在开心么？”  
…  
“你要是不开心，我可以陪你不开心的。”  
他自杀式攻击地去咬钩，问：“你要怎么陪我？”  
他能想象肖佳被他这个问题吓到，不动声色望他，眼睛像两轮半盈半亏的月亮，眉睫之间有这货一向的明亮温柔，就这样看着他。他什么都想到了，却没想到肖佳回他，“那让我穿过你的身体好不好。”  
字眼仿佛通电，发烫得从指尖一路蹿到脑子里。  
肖佳还在打着字，对方正在输入的字样让他的手指也跟着发痒。  
肖佳说：“让我帮你升温。”  
他笑得勉强：“想陪我过冬天？”  
肖佳回他：“想听你身体说。”  
始料未及的回答，他有些愣。  
肖佳继续说：“如果你让我亲的话我这次一定把你亲懵。”  
肖佳：“你会让我亲你吗？”  
他喉咙有些紧涩，闭眼抬手吻虎口，拇指与食指并拢了，形状就刚好是一片嘴唇。他贴在嘴上摩挲，气息也染上一点眷恋的温度，等到自己的意识来得及劝自己清醒一点，才打下一行字。  
“我会把你摁进沙发里亲。”  
他坐在光秃秃的沙发里，太阳晒下来让骨头发痒，散碎的头发也亲吻他的面颊。他闭眼去含自己手指根部的指节，骨关节干燥的皮肤被他的舌头舔湿。抻直双腿，衣料之间拉扯的张力便磨蹭着因渴望而沉甸的阴茎。  
他不甘心作困兽，脑子里却全是那天的肖佳，似乎现在真的趴在他身上，抬头就能吻他，赤裸着似乎他反手就可以摸到那紧实光滑的躯干，能亲吻那些纹身，能让他硬到发疼，下腹似乎兜着一抔热液，他忍不住伸手去安慰自己。  
肖佳：“那天你听起来好累好累，我一想起来就好想亲你。”  
但没人真的来亲他，阳光喧嚣、聒躁，欲望即安静又寂寞，他把脸埋在沙发里让带点霉气的布料磨蹭嘴唇，追逐那褶皱亲吻。他在失控中顶胯，手上的力道挫败懊恼，恨不得让大脑都被精虫占领了，就会战胜孤独。  
肖佳问他，“舒克你在吗？”他说“被你撩硬了”。肖佳问他“你在撸吗？”他说“操你妈是的”。肖佳说“让我看着你好不好”。他沉默抗拒了一会，摁开视频通话。  
摄像头只照他的脸，躺在沙发上，眼睛半眯，眼角发红，却又警醒地同人对视起来，如一头受伤的德牧，那肖佳是什么呢，有着圆溜溜的眼睛和温柔下垂的眼角，像只眨眼望他的萨摩耶。并非平时同他玩闹那样神采奕奕了，却是清醒的，光那清醒就能刺痛他。  
他愤懑得想骂人，在这对视下手淫，手在摄像头外围，眼神如平湖般慢慢涣散，喘息却清晰可闻。刺激感让他紧绷，调整呼吸，眼周发热发红，连带大脑都烧灼起温度。  
肖佳在手机那头看他，将镜头拉近得只看得到嘴唇，悄悄对他讲声“乖”，抿抿嘴，笑得坏了点，知道他的不安和焦虑，故意拿话激他“放松，就像你操我时叫我干的那样”。  
“你还记得我操你时什么样？”他喘息里反咬一口，斗嘴上不想落下风。  
“如果我说我喜欢，你会不会信？”肖佳反问他，像在同他猜谜，信和不信俱通往一个劫难，前者让他越陷越深，后者让他得以有借口继续放逐自己。  
“那你还想要吗？”他步步紧逼，声音低到沙哑，低哼几声，在高潮的临界点，任何人都可以赏玩他的失控。  
肖佳说“还想要”，顺遂他的欲望：“想骑在你身上…想跟你求饶…想把你舔到再也射不出来。”一句一句如同猫爪，让他把心凑上去抓挠。  
他只能用喘息去回答。  
“那你呢？”见他不暇接话，肖佳就反过来问他，步步为营地煽动他的迷狂“约了几个妞？有没有心动的女孩子？”声音灌进耳朵里，逼他加重手中的力道，胳膊的肌肉紧绷得酸痛，指节撸到顶端，听肖佳得寸进尺地悄声问他“…有没有想要我？”  
又怎么会没有。  
他现在隔空都想操了肖佳，闭上眼睛都是他俩球场偷吻那一晚。  
他被性刺激得流泪，负痛一般粗声呼吸着，胡乱抚慰顶端，快速解决着让自己射出来。此时的性羞耻并庸常，射精更像是发泄，泄得手心湿黏，泄完后神思还清醒，提醒着下身的狼藉。  
安静了会儿，他不想说话，侧着脑袋看沙发上的污迹，听自己的挫败流淌。肖佳自知过火，阿满阿满地喊他，想逗他开心，见他不理人，就趴着陪他沉默。乖了一阵子后冷不丁讲声“阿满自慰会哭”没有多余的语气，不知道是讶异还是垂怜，却还是窝他的心，满治宇闭上眼睛，知道那人肯定在用下垂眼望自己。  
他的所有心思都逃不过那双下垂眼。  
“是人就都会哭。”他沉默一阵后这么回应，肖佳呆了呆，望他乖乖点头，你说啥就是啥。  
他无奈，喊肖佳一声“豆芽”，刚发声搁桌上的小脑袋就嗖地冒起来“嗯？”，听他说什么。反倒让他紧张了，斟酌了会儿才坦诚认命：“我有点想你。”  
那边不说话，不知道怎么回答他。  
“今年我的生日演出定在了上海，”没人回答他就继续说，趁后悔太早托底之前把该说的都说出来：“陪你过个冬天吧。”  
他以为肖佳又要沉默，但肖佳说好。

 

他给那个女孩签过名，那个陪他在西双版纳过夜的。去旅店的路上，签在衣服上，他签了个贝塔。  
签完觉得自己身上要被这妹子瞪出个窟窿。  
他只好强行解释：“无论以后别人叫我什么，给你签名的这一分钟我就是你一分钟的贝塔。谁都拿着一分钟没办法，因为它已经过去了。”  
太熟练了，女孩愣生生被他气哭也说哭了，问肯定他妈很多人讲过你温柔吧。他说习惯而已，根本不是温柔。  
中央空调嘛。女孩说，脸上由阴转晴比翻书还快，吸着鼻子咬牙切齿，“妈的还好我也不是很想睡你。”  
“挺好的”，他回答，掐了烟头，帮女孩把衣服披好。“的确我也没有很想约你。”  
却依偎取暖了一夜。

他在上海之行前半个月去了南京，一场演出，拼盘。本来和肖佳约好见面，但某人临阵脱逃，先他半天离开南京，就如射门时刻缺了临门一脚，让他费尽力气不去怀疑这人是在故意躲他。  
他在唱《 Lost 》前说南京是一座他会感觉熟悉的城市，说着有些心虚，还记得他第一次造访山西路的时候迷的路，今早和朋友再次经过，竟然轻车熟路。  
但那一见他就展眉解颐，沿街同他吃吃玩玩的人却不在身边。这座城市就又复归陌生，狮子桥的大排档和中山北路的茶餐厅，乃至他与这个城市的牵连本人都可以和他没有关系。  
他都万般带不走而已。

还在昆明的时候，他忘了哪天微信里肖佳说他们太像恋爱了，他心惊肉跳却装漫不经心，问所以呢？肖佳说他不想恋爱。Fine。  
他也可以没有很想。  
他没多久离开了昆明，屋子整理得整齐干净，他看着即满足也开心。不熟悉者鲜有人能想象出来他会整理屋子，他总觉得这件事有趣，毕竟大多数人都司空见惯他把照片修得明亮温暖。  
那天他离家，飞机往北走，就褪掉了滇南的风热，他整日在云里穿梭，阴晴不定的日子里居无定所，似乎无所依傍，只能徜徉彷惶，只想搂着肖佳在风里睡一觉。  
他能想象自己给肖佳打电话：“我他妈就想搂你睡一觉。”


	2. 灵魂相认 5 爱人手记 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “他从来都死性不改，却也情愿死在这亲吻里。”

他们27号逛了一天南京。  
满治宇凌晨到的，到的时候肖佳披毯子来开门。楼道里的光拍进漆黑的屋里。嘻哈诗人困顿中望他，从睡眼惺忪到不可思议。他想伸手摸摸那眼睛，却被躲过去。不知道是抗拒还是起床气。  
冬夜从他的袖口钻进凉意。  
肖佳侧身，将门缝开得更大，他俩一进一出擦身而过，依旧无话。他站在黑暗里，肖佳关门，留给他们的就只剩下黑暗。  
开灯的手被他摁到墙上，他黑暗里摸索着，温度低肖佳半度。衣料磨出响动，肖佳被他拥抱，脸颊贴他冰冷的脸，呼吸从滞拙变得局促。  
于是默默吻他侧颈，一团火热烙上发烧的凉，嘴唇小口啃咬着，轻悄含他的喉结。他的膝盖顶动肖佳的身体，轻轻蹭了两个来回。肖佳埋他颈窝里承受。  
但当他伸手，那渴慕的、小动物般的亲密瞬间被吓走，脱开他的怀抱，他俩之间遂又生出了距离。  
他俩分开一个多月，中间隔了一场不声不响的失约，忘却的通话直到昨天，肖佳半夜的微信里说我想你。  
于是他推掉上海的局，买了提前来南京的票，冬夜的机舱里望一座理应不相识的城市，烧得眼眶发热，人都透明。  
陪睡还是陪炮？他也不知道。  
肖佳折回自己的屋子里，门关着，他把脸轻轻贴到门板上，遥想自己上一次闯进去。  
门内轻微的一两声响动，他心动却踯躅，想伸出却又缩回手，去浴室洗澡，然后躺进给他留的房间里睡觉。  
卫生间有留给他的牙刷和毛巾。

他中午才醒，洗漱过后一边坐在沙发上等肖佳一边打上次来没玩完的克苏鲁游戏。嘻哈诗人怕这个，坐来他旁边。半晌无话，他也有脾气，似乎眼里只有游戏。等到被冷落的人蹿他面前问他今天想干嘛——想同他打2K，顺带破昨晚的冰。  
司马昭之心。  
他不言语，却把这当投怀送抱收了摁怀里，探过来的人小心翼翼不敢动，他不管，下巴搁在面前的肩膀上，去杀下一个boss。颈边呼吸的簇热如同冬天里一只猫的脉搏，他直到被打死，自不量力死在旷野里，抱怨起总是输在这里，才把手柄都到一边，重新看进肖佳眼睛，扣着嘻哈诗人不让他溜，轻悄发难。  
“我们在一起的时间本来就那么那么少——”  
他义正词严，故意把语速放慢在暗示什么暗示。  
大腿有被不安抵触到，都瞒不过他的身体。但他继续接下来的话：  
“罚你带我逛一天南京。”

他们之间的游戏如赌局，在虚张声势里试探真心，总期待着会为了哪一刻把自己都豁出去，一边踌躇着怕输，一边惶恐那一刻已经过去。  
肖佳问他想逛什么，他说你带的地方我都想逛。肖佳说可我又不是没带你玩过南京。他说，那如果不带着我，你最想看看哪里？  
“我可不只想当游客，我想看看你的南京。”  
他自耳尖摸过肖佳后颈，叫人平白无辜耳热，却又有难言之隐

肖佳带他去老城南，从商业街走进深巷犹如脱下女士的鱼尾裙，一路埋头沉默着走下去。  
直到饮马巷，肖佳抬头，如摩西找到了迦南地，转头望他，问他你猜我为什么带你来这里。  
嗯？他贴人身后站着，下意识捞人腰，问得有些亲昵，惹巷子口有拄拐杖的嘟嘴老人眯眼端详他俩。她坐进老旧松垮的皮面沙发里晒着太阳。一只老猫钻出她怀，淡黄色的毛有些稀疏，机警他俩，如老妪身上长出的另一个生命。  
“因为本该是夏天的时候来——”肖佳边说边踱进巷子里，旁边有他作陪，路过老人的时候对着猫学了两声叫，猫不理他，南京男孩悻悻转过头来，对他认真说：“如果是夏天的时候来，整条街会很热闹。”  
他们漫游般并排走着，寻着平房边上占道的方桌坐下，找那家无名的吃面老店。店里的大肉有透明的油花，肥瘦相宜，咬下来不腻，溢出的卤汁咸香味里泛甜。满治宇咬着，舌头会觉得鲜。  
肖佳给自己叫的一碗小排，嘴里轻巧地卸着排骨肉，顺便也喂他一块，骨肉在嘴里拆分开，带着汁水，比他的入味。他嘬一口骨头故意挑事说比我的好吃，肖佳望他了一会儿，把碗推给他让他随便挑，然后不甘心地探头，“把你的也给我咬一口”。  
他俩都吃小碗的面，摊着溏心的鸡蛋，这味道家常，但下肚了只有轻微的果腹感，还是饿，甚至比之前更馋。他吃完问再还能吃一个你怎么办？肖佳不答四顾了一周拽他的手离开，去觅更深处的汤包。  
没走多远，他把人摁进无人的门洞里接吻解馋，放纵味觉。不表真心他就能为所欲为，他舔肖佳的牙床，舌头被钩出一点疼痒，被肖佳轻哼着含着吮吸，口腹之欢总有一个要先满足，却更感饥肠辘辘，饿到骚动。忘形的时候只有鸟笼里的鸟在招呼他俩，透过挡风的帘子，上蹿下跳地望。  
“天气暖和了这里会好热闹…”后来的汤包铺里肖佳这么对他说：“我上上次来的时候都看到过家长给小孩当街洗头。整家人开着一间炒货店看电视，脑袋一排齐齐整整。”  
他问肖佳所以你为什么冬天带我来这里。肖佳说大概因为我最后一次来就是一个冬天。他问肖佳这是他总听南京人念叨的老南京吗？肖佳说是的，是南京城还没被拆掉的那部分。  
他问肖佳你是怀念南京，还是在想念你17岁就离开的家里。肖佳说我说不好。  
于是沉默。  
“14年的时候，你知道吗。”肖佳突然又接茬“那一年南京要开青奥。”  
“…嗯？”  
“他们拆了好多好多我叫不出名字的大街小巷。等拆到我家附近一家半夜常开的小卖部我才发现，我来南京已经七年了。”  
“……”  
“我十七岁的时候来到南京，现在二十七岁。那时候南京人会怀念老南京，而我，完全无法想象还能在这里再呆下去。”“但今年是第十年。”  
这声音喑哑一点，像抔尘土，被倒进空气里。

他被带到仙林去开房，68块钱3小时的日租。开房的人叽里呱啦了一通南京话，他除了傻笑全程乖巧。当时街上的大妈问他俩“啊要租书（住宿）？”他还没意会过来，被肖佳抢先指着，说了句他要。反而是大妈有点发愣。  
他俩没做爱，并非没有这个念头，只是当他俩床上温存了一会儿，亲吻里纠缠，腿卡好了位置手摩挲着衣服下的胸廓，他突然舍不得点燃这堆干柴。晾着已经渐入佳境的肖佳，躺到床的另一边。  
于是裤管支着帐篷在房里点外卖，好气好笑却又滑稽的。肖佳支起身来爬到床头点烟，烟气被窗外的光切割成半明半暗的一团混沌。满治宇坐在床尾的位置望肖佳，太阳穴边上的一颗黑痣让圆寸看起来干净利落，何况还有两道浓重的眉，只消抬眼望他，眉目就好看得剜人心口，却又扎得人心痛。  
肖佳问他怎么盯着我看，他学肖佳的口吻说因为当我在看你的时候你会也在看我，惹肖佳笑了，垂眼去掸烟灰。他缓口气问肖佳所以这也是你的南京吗，肖佳眼珠动了动说是的。  
一开始是仙林，后来是莫愁湖，再后来好多他也记不得的地方。不懂事的时候伤过女孩子心，到最后要拿他的害怕来一点点还。  
满治宇发呆，就真的觉得自己能看到那时候的肖佳。自诩着不缺妞，穿一件乔丹的球衣，卧在床头抽烟，削瘦的身躯就在那件球衣下绷紧活泛。光线削得那张脸棱角分明，不了解会觉得那是怎样刻薄凶狠的一张脸，但了解后的痛感会比刻薄更甚…  
——他回想最开始见到肖佳是什么样子呢？  
也有被那过分锐利的轮廓骗到，到后来才察觉是只欢快的小甜豆，叫他想起同前女友养的那只狗。记忆的最深处他站在厦门家里的阳台上，小狗在院子里抬头望他，透过叶子咧嘴发笑。  
但那不会是肖佳。肖佳养不家，垂眉顺眼的同时防着人，你喊他，他抬头望你，浓重的眉提防的眼，误伤所有人，像是转脸就能把同你的牵连拉扯开。  
现在他被扯得生生的疼，却愈发升腾起想把人留在身边的欲望。  
到底是情还是欲，他分不清。  
他分得疲惫，心乱又困惑，重新上床，爬到肖佳跟前去吻他，索求回应。嘻哈诗人有感觉到他的异样，五指岔开伸进他的头发里，用另一只手揽他肩膀，同他狎昵。  
他却更扯不清。情与欲，这二者导出同样的结果，都令他意乱情迷。  
他困惑，肖佳催他睡会儿，他就顺理成章躺肖佳腿上。嘻哈诗人手指绕他的头发，如兔子啃食一样痒。天地昏沉，他眼里是发黄的天花板和望着窗外吸烟的肖佳，后者在他抬手能摸到的位置。

他又做梦了，他自己知道。是的，他总在这方面有着该死的清醒，却又甘心沉溺。梦里的家不大——那就该是厦门；肖佳一个人睡他家的沙发里——那就该是15年的厦门，他对时间总有特殊的定格。  
肖佳在他屋里，他养的一只狗在旁边睡觉。他凑近去看，凑得有些近了，呼吸拍打在肖佳脸上，拂动人的睫毛，那被眼皮盖住的眼珠动了动。他屏住呼吸，却依旧令肖佳醒来，看见是他，勾着他脖子，惹他来吻自己。复又躺回沙发里，引他横上身来。他寻求般喊肖佳的名字——他是在寻求什么呢？两具身体叠在一起，是各怀鬼胎的两具身体。  
是在梦里嘛，又有何不可。  
他和肖佳在沙发里做爱，连汗水都咸里带甜。潮热的天气和他俩湿沉的喘息，肖佳有喊他阿满，在射精的时候喊，肖佳有抓着他的手臂，他估计现在都能想起那疼。一切都像是对的，却又偏偏不对。  
那是15年夏天的厦门。

他醒了，在昏沉里半梦半醒。肖佳说你呼吸好沉，他说我做梦了。肖佳说我听见你喊我了，他看不见肖佳躲开的眼睛。  
他躺着吃仙豆糕和鲸鱼烧，肖佳喂的。外面那层烙皮一个酥一个甜，一个包着沙馅一个裹着浆汁。他都尝了尝，是甜的，床头还有一杯只有一丢丢温度的紫薯牛奶。  
紫薯是软的，带着温，被他含化在嘴里。  
他脑子里全是梦里的事，喝了两口，支起身来吻肖佳。交换着糖分，甜让人眼饧骨软，肖佳掀他衣角贴他的身体，摸到的地方像火柴头蹭过了打火石，难得主动的求欢，叫他脑子里噌噌。该是不该按捺的时机，他却又刹住车。肖佳困惑，毕竟一切都早早未够。他说很甜很甜了，但今天我不想只被你绊在这里。  
肖佳松开他的衣角，现了原形，似乎又被他钳住了咽喉，不看他的眼睛。

他俩再呆了没多久就离开。  
走的时候他向肖佳坦白我梦到了15年的你，梦到我俩在我家的沙发上做爱。  
肖佳听他缓缓说：“但明明没有对不对，如果那么早就睡过你——”  
15年是哪一年？  
嘻哈诗人默默笑，听他问：“你那年会来厦门找我，是因为你在南京太难过吗？”  
肖佳不回答，但他继续问。  
——“你那时候是不是也喊我阿满？”  
梦里的那声阿满太真切。  
但他俩当时真的没有过，即使一起做也是一场3P。屋子的门敲不开，肖佳不接他电话，他怕肖佳出事，翻窗入室。他养的那条狗朝他吼叫，沙发上的两个人望向他，逆光里肖佳的眉好看，能剜他心口，那个女孩比较可爱，看了他会儿，冒出一句：  
“再帅也得加钱！”

他们并未决定下一步去哪，在旅馆的楼下抽烟。天开始下小雨，肖佳问他：“为什么突然想到要逛逛”，他说只是一种冲动。  
“…就像想和你一起过生日，还有提前过来南京。想亲你，也想搂你睡觉。来的路上我在想有什么是我不敢想的呢？不敢想要你不爱南京，这甚至要难过我不想要你。”  
他不知道往下再说什么话，只有香烟的烟气还在替他发言。肖佳在烟雾里望他好久，他俩都欲言又止，沉默里听嘻哈诗人说“但南京有些地方太沉重，我本只想把开心的那一半带给你。”

他们逛一片狼籍的街市，易容当作借口，在街边给对方童趣的毛线帽和围巾。天太早，夜市大多还没出摊。于是逛数码城，贴膜、盗版碟、手机配件，小小的铺面累成格子挤在抽屉一样的大厅里，人群如冬天里蒸笼般发潮的丛林，层层叠叠，是任何一个城市都有的电子集贸市场。  
是肖佳当时陪津国挑设备的地方。  
“当年津国买架小摄影机，一个星期进进出出这条街十几趟。我陪他淘便宜的零件，逛得快吐了，完全没想到后来那部机器会拿来给我拍纪录片和MV。”  
后来肖佳用好得多的摄影机又拍了一部纪录片，在预告片里用黑底白字打着大大的“致津”，是为纪念那段日子。  
肖佳向街边的阿婆买了两只臭干串，递给他一只，说刚炸热的比较好吃，却忘了烫口。等到他俩终于就着热劲支吾忙乱地咽下一块，肖佳长吁一口气缓过劲，说那时候这东西一串才卖两块。——是方时少年们最简单的果腹与温暖。  
他们挑流动铺位上的盗版碟，总有一堆属于日本女优欧美艳星，点燃他们的嗨点。他问肖佳你是不是都不认识了，肖佳说难道你还认识吗？他从来死性不改，装模作样说我乖，不认识、不关心、不感兴趣。肖佳说可你顶到我了。  
他从来都死性不改。  
他们翻到几盘女女，封面火辣暧昧得令人咋舌。为什么没有男男？男孩们彼此对望一眼，直到今天才会费解。  
他俩逛到街尾的气枪摊，听到路边的卖唱。他打枪赢了一根仙女棒，送给老板的孙子挥舞着玩，然后点根烟站肖佳旁边，听谭咏麟。叫肖佳猜下一首歌会是什么。  
肖佳困惑。  
他说他猜还是谭校长，肖佳就跟着猜是陈奕迅。  
他说如果我猜对了就罚你和我在一起。肖佳问那如果是陈奕迅呢。  
那我就和你在一起。他笑，眼睛里藏住算计，小心思却勾留在嘴角里，惹得肖佳也笑了。攒起来一点热烈。  
但如果什么都不是——  
肖佳话锋转了，对望他一眼就瞟向别处。他笑渐渐没掉，掉进沉默，隐秘祈祷是相爱的沉默。就更无话，默默去听那酷似谭咏麟的声音。  
歌唱完了，他烟烧到了手指，丢了去拉肖佳的手。湿湿的，分不清是谁手心出汗，都不言语，绷紧了身体，听远处的人会唱什么。  
气枪摊边挂起了灯泡，天空转了色度的轮盘。他俩明明都不大识粤语，却竖着耳朵听前奏。  
听到陈百强的偏偏喜欢你。  
好好听，他讪讪，手默默放开。风摸起来凉，只一碰就想念方才的温度。  
——但什么都没有，只留偏偏喜欢你。

他们半路拦车，无话，直到司机问他俩去哪，肖佳问他还要继续走下去吗？如问自己的死期。他学最心软的判官，说为什么不呢。  
于是他们再横跨半个城市，去长江大桥，瞻仰被围起来的红色塔尖和外围的一堆脚手架路障，臆想它的雄伟宽阔。  
这里曾经如雄关，吞衔两岸城市人流，肖佳说他第一次来的时候，火车从这里进入南京。到他当年离开，也是自这座桥起。现在它要封桥二十七个月——  
肖佳靠他身上，语焉不详，埋在围巾下的脸发烧。他转过身帮肖佳挡风，头抵着脑袋聚拢起一簇温暖的空气。却被揪着领子推拒到身后的灯柱上。是男孩子气的倔强，他明白又不明白，拉肖佳的围巾，他挑的，把人拉近来，一点一点抱进怀里，化解肖佳的抗拒。  
路灯如灰扑簌落下，就再也受不了过往车灯的照耀，一轮轮打过，金乌般叫着，叫人以为自己在舞台。而他们这一代人尚且还只习惯躲在黑暗里偷腥。  
但光抵挡不了情热。肖佳推拒却又望着嘴唇渴他一吻。他于是凑得极近，低低的蛊惑如咒语“当你想吻我的时候我可能早就在等你了。”  
金乌骨碌骨碌叫着，光打着透过他的围巾手指，肖佳再望进他眼睛，眼里如包裹太阳色球层的日冕，情欲中的半张脸，瞬息间便是万花筒里的一日一夜，陌生又缱绻。  
他偷偷摸摸吻肖佳，如香烟碰燃香烟。

他们驱车去江心洲，红拂夜奔一般，披着天露风尘。走到半路车顶能听见雨打，肖佳轻声漫语怕是回不去啦，他问小朋友不想回家吗？肖佳说更想多赖你一下。  
于是他们开房，登堂入室犹如法外之徒，他问肖佳“为什么想要来这里”肖佳不答，只任他吻遍了侧颈与耳窝，情热漫涨，语调发湿化软，如坠入深水。  
“有人告诉我这里曾被淹过，大家离开这里，但又眷恋这里的水土和蔬菜，于是逃离了又回来。”  
像男孩逃离又回归南京。  
肖佳贴依他，股沟隔着衣料贴合他的裤管，叫人想就这样把自己嵌进去，嵌进心上人的身体。他从身后圈人家说我有时候觉得15年你是从我的身边回到南京的。把手伸进底裤里，探着人的要害说“教我总想在南京面前干你。”  
肖佳抖了抖，困在他怀里，避无可避。  
于身体在他手里饱胀，下半身颠沛，溢着透明的液体，充盈了足够的爱抚，套着他手上半空的口。被从后面贯入。  
于是上半身陶醉，人溺在一副全乎的吻里寻觅对方。肖佳觉得背后垫了团火，身体被搂到发软，脖颈潮热，耳朵通红，肩膀浮于被啮咬的那一点生疼。直到身形跌破了缱绻，摇曳如被压枝的绒花，孟浪里张开的半只手掌，沾了汗水拓在面前蒙了湿气的窗户上。  
掌印里抬眼就是入夜的南京。  
长江宽阔，行到江洲重回首，岸上的城市下着雨，浇了一片稀软凉薄的绚烂。正对着的建筑点燃了绿光，那南京就是对岸绿光。  
肖佳站不稳，脚趾被滴下的体液打湿，却又早早浸着汗水，扑棱抓地如上岸的蚯蚓，只得靠在他怀里，脚趾私自抓他脚背，问他还记得我们3P那次吗？  
——“我蒙着眼睛，总当那次就是和你做过了，没想到多年后会来真的。”  
他默然，低低埋在肖佳身上，说也没有很多年。

他们叫外卖，浴室里又来了一发。他当时觉得自己有些疯了，站在喷头下帮肖佳清理，洁净的水冲洗着白浊的体液，成股地滑下皮肤，给发烫的身体带来轻薄的凉，却又凉得发烧。  
粘稠的液体自泛红的穴口淌出来，他没射清净，阴茎还发硬，手指在穴道内转还愈渐擦枪走火，水流拍打在他们身上有逗人的痒。他俩之间无话，肖佳手探向他，眼神偷偷挨在一起，四下里都是水声，人长久沉默着，沉默里逡巡着一寸一厘的触碰，触及身体的端点，是他的身体，他把人摁在瓷砖上，罔顾他才替他清理到一半的穴道，二次射精。  
他射出来的时候肖佳叹气，不知道是满足还是叹息。嘻哈诗人思绪如密云，他摸不透是否动情，倘若未动情为何要寻求他，动了情又何必叹气。  
一道穿着浴袍吃东西，肖佳从附近农家乐里叫来的常规饭菜，几乎清淡。香椿炒鸡蛋没有春天的鲜，但也足够勾他的胃。芦蒿掐得只剩脆嫩爽口的那一茬，搁了一点油和盐就炒起香干，肉食动物竟然就着下起了饭。然后还有一条清烧的鱼，鲜活得叫人没有白日的梦想，只想停留此刻的烟火人间。  
沉默里肖佳说南京的家常野菜最好吃，他是在那次离开南京前才意识到的。  
14年南京男孩走在人生的路口，没有大学时光的年少，没有往后的拨云见日，前不着村后不着店，吃了一顿江心洲择的野芦蒿，鲜味就着饭咀嚼在嘴里许久，吃到心酸。  
他已经好久不知道什么叫做家常。  
肖佳说他14年离开南京，离开之前走过一遍长江大桥，得知那里的自杀率世界最高。有人告诉他跳下去的多半是外地人，他才知道南京原来有这么多的外地人。  
他几乎要以为只他一个。  
而他站上那座桥，长江显得那样宽阔，如同广阔的大地，江风永远学不会温柔，他望底下的江水货轮，烟只抽了两口。神思里有着头重脚轻的晕眩，似乎能站很久，直到有人拍他肩膀，问要不要请他喝酒。他说他不想喝，那人呆了会儿，说难过也别在这儿站着了，江上风大，容易生病。  
他真觉得脑袋发热了，浑浑噩噩下桥，走出半里路后才反应过来，惶知那人是不是怕他轻生。  
死无对证又哭笑不得，无从自白却骨梗在喉，他忘形了半秒，转念就开始提防是不是因为他凝望得太久，所以泄露了心迹。  
是不是被窥得了心里那点隐痛。  
无权怀念的老城、自食其果的年少、喧嚣街市里的友情、叫他回望家乡的野菜家常，还有陌生人令他羞于启齿的挽留。城市如同囹圄，他错把他乡当故乡的南京是这些东西做成的，自己给自己筑了座牢偷偷留存。怕人笑人看清，怕不足为外人道。  
满治宇听着、望着，咽下两口白饭。

他们默默吃饭，好早就上床，拉灯以后各据床的一头，都没睡，满治宇隐没在黑暗里，闭上眼睛，妄图用往常的习惯抹除掉心里的空落和疑窦却又挂念着什么。  
他挂念肖佳，自始至终，但当飞行员满舒克飞过围绕着的重重迷彰，却似乎找不到航向般迷失在肖佳这块领空，没有制空权，找不到登陆地。  
比起情人，肖佳是否更需要爱人？比起情爱，是否更想要归属？这是满治宇行走在风月里一直避之不及的问题，但总有人能教会他怎么去揪心。  
半梦半醒中有人挪腾在被单的质料里朝他凑来。嘴唇挨上他的后颈，皮肤贴着皮肤。他感受到温度，心沉了一沉，仿佛自己在一寸一寸地被肖佳侵吞。肖佳脸贴他的背他的颈，贴着他的地方如肌肤嘬吻着肌肤。呼吸有轻微的不稳，像是梦魇的小狗寻找安全的气味，只用手箍过他的腋下，鼻尖戳他的后颈。  
空洞让人疲倦，疑窦滋生的时刻，牵挂却更让人百爪挠心。他心软得如泡化的纸，转过身来圈肖佳。他不知道有没有对肖佳说过他讨厌牵挂，却记得在同肖佳厮磨的时刻提醒自己，他讨厌牵挂，肖佳或许比自己还要讨厌。  
但牵挂不管这些，牵挂什么都不管，牵挂就是缺口，让人柔软得如爬虫。疲倦成了一种恐怖，恐惧滋生爱意，让人穷极生命力去逾越冰点，再烧燃另一簇热情。  
他和肖佳偷偷摸索着彼此的身体，像是隔着鱼缸的鱼竭力寻找对方的温度，气息扑面，下巴磕着肩骨，肖佳向他寻求着，比他寻求得更多，脸埋着他的颈窝，身体朝他身上依贴，体温高他半度，如同小动物嗑着他的身体，他伸手摸了摸对方腿间作例行检查，耳边一声低低的轻咽，蠢蠢欲动里听他问：“又想要了？”  
肖佳在他颈窝里点头。  
他硬下心肠，说可我还没硬，肖佳给他口交，老二被含在肖佳嘴里吞吐，然后拿舌尖去挑顶端裹着的那层皮层，他脚蜷起来去动肖佳老二，肖佳含他的阴茎不可抑制地“嗯唔”着，他突然很想去吻那片嘴唇。说差不多了，肖佳望他，他说坐上来自己动。  
肖佳给他戴上套，拿手指探了探自己后面，润滑液沿着手指下滑到他的大腿，穴口一点点潮，人乖乖顺着他支起来的硬挺坐下去，又低吟一阵，黑暗里更像是卖弄风情的浪声。  
直到孤神的阴茎整根嵌入肖佳的身体，满治宇感觉到自己被一团紧绷与炙热包裹。他揉肖佳的腰要他放松，放松就在嘻哈诗人喉咙溢出来。嘻哈诗人骑在他身上，呻吟声靡靡如黑房里滴落水池的水，招摇着身体，他摸黑描摹那招摇的形状。描摹那溢出春色的喉咙，口腔。将手指塞进肖佳嘴里，卷上乖顺的舌头，听那浪声里都带着含混的呻吟，肖佳却依旧因循着最简朴的逻辑，屈从于自己的动物性，兀自夹紧他来讨好自己。一手撸着自己的阴茎，一手去刺激自己。只等到高潮来临，人难以为继，腿部抽搐，滑坐在他身上，夹着他的老二痉挛。  
阿满起身，把肖佳摁倒在面前，抽离的时候嘻哈诗人眼神失焦，喘息着朝他身上求欢，他再向肖佳身体里缓慢送入自己，碾压嘻哈诗人的敏感点，在对方的骚动里一遍一遍教他重新习得某些记忆。习得他的身体，习得他的撞击，习得什么才叫做食髓知味。肖佳跟随他的节奏呼吸，舌头发馋舔舔焦渴的嘴唇，嘻哈诗人在这征服游戏里彻底臣服，连呻吟都是求欢，手握自己的阴茎嘴里念叨着他的名目说还想要。他问想要谁？想要阿满。  
肖佳在他的身下射出来，伴随着说不出话来的强烈情绪，是归从也是孤独，生理刺激让人眼眶发热发酸，后穴收缩，紧得不能再紧，逼着孤神也射精，同人耳鬓厮磨地喘气，直到亲吻的时候才感受到面颊上的一点凉。  
满治宇愣了会儿，复又迷梦般被带进吻和温存中去。  
他从来都死性不改，却也情愿死在这亲吻里。


	3. 灵魂相认6 爱人手记 下

Part1

肖佳依旧记得对满治宇有过冲动的燠热长夏，海风上岸，他能尝到盐的味道，不知道是来自海水还是身上沥干了的热汗，整个厦门都困在囹圄里，陪伴着被绑缚双腿的金乌，承载一轮不肯西沉的太阳。  
他躺在沙滩椅上，下身滞闷温热，等待人的爱抚，这非急不可耐，只是脑子里落了道锁，等着此情此景下的保险丝熔断，然后擦枪走火。  
孤神在不远处露出流线的脊背，他走过去亲了亲那裸露的侧颈。海风刮他淋漓的汗，好像有螃蟹钻他脚心的沙土。阿满回头望了望，回头继续捡身下的贝壳，朗声问：“刚想好要叫亲亲帮，就想要亲亲啊”。他说笑“叫了亲亲帮就肯定要亲亲”。笑敛住了，想偷偷吻自己的手肘。  
15年的夏天，他想咀一口孤神身上盐的味道，却只挨到一点灼热的皮肤。

时间再流转到那间炮房，禄口机场旁的那间。满治宇拖着行李箱先走，他俩都不想再上演一次神他妈机场别离。他望着窗外抽了一会儿烟，看布满密云的天却像在看无风的湖，之后去冲凉。  
试水温的时候感叹“挺…温柔的”。  
他让自己毛骨悚然。  
水不冷，没有哪里透风，括约肌在缩紧，颅内有回甘般的高潮，惹人发抖。他扶墙端详镜子里的自己，探只手指进身后，感觉如此古怪空白，参差暗合半小时前那个他。  
“以后会不会不想跟别人动这里——”  
牙齿酸了，他恨不得咬自己舌头，却在这个关头笑，自我解嘲般滑稽。  
他回家，Iiven在他屋里打游戏，抬头看他进来问去那么早还误机了？他埋进自己房间搪塞说飞机晚点。还打不打球？打个屌。  
等Iiven走，他其实没睡，舒克给他报平安，他总习惯极亲密后去寻求极生疏，但那边微信上给他发月亮，教他也抬头望了望南京的阴天。

舒克离开后他也出去约过，确信那些“毛骨悚然”不再留在脑子里。  
依旧熟悉的感觉，交媾的时候万物都运转着。墙上的钟、电视里的电影，还有她养的金鱼。人总要解决欲望，像是身体里钻出一只兽，狼在尝到腥的时候才本性渐露，那从来由他扶缰，也由他驾驭。  
他又怎样被驾驭。  
他又想到了，像回忆自己的所有囧态一样回忆那天，“不想要了”，“我帮你口出来好不好”，他让自己难堪，更重要的是，他知道当自己说出不要，他其实想要更多。  
“半夜没有钟声，大厅突然雪白一样亮，笼子里关着被拍卖的爱侣，他们以为自己是一对猫，离开对方就会死掉。”床伴跨坐到他身上，绕着弯子讲那些怪异又骇人听闻的故事，他皮肤能感觉到她阴户苔藓般的湿润，把烟抽走，尝他嘴唇上的干热“他们彼此即当男生又当女生，母猫的高潮是公猫的十倍。”  
他呼吸开始沉，看起来像是汲汲营营的猛兽，半只脑袋被搂着，如他箍着项圈，听人咬他的耳朵：“又有谁愿意做这样的猫呢。”  
他并不是容易被挑逗的类型，但 Round 2 又为什么不呢。  
次日他撩骚舒克，报复一般发泄胜欲，当坏人也当好人，像是他游刃有余，实则惯常的滥把戏。字打过去轻飘飘，这个人远在昆明，防线却在他手心如同薄薄的纸，就这样甘愿被捏揉，被玩弄着欲望红了眼眶，等他意识到真的伤害了他，才感受到自己的心魔。  
他本该比别人更珍视他。

肖佳记得第一次前列腺高潮什么感觉——跑四川去跟人玩脱了，他这么跟舒克讲，记忆如此不靠谱，他也挺佩服自己能把自己说信过去。  
记忆如此不靠谱。  
故事发生比这早，难以启齿许多。嘻哈诗人在南京脏趴上被人用按摩棒捅射什么水平？他提都不想提。  
那是14年冬天，朋友的朋友包下索玛，他被拉去喝酒，不知道哪来中乐透的手气，喝到掺劣质伟哥的那一批。  
他硬到射不出来，包厢里连续的苟合如肉撞肉，龟头充血，用手碰会有钝涩的疼。  
人困屌乏，熬了半夜还依旧挺立着，做起爱来如嚼干涩的肉，却还会为那一星半点肉味去嚼。  
匍匐在吧台边，湿汗淋漓的时候被用小号的阳具从后面捅进去，嘶——他疼到不敢大喘气。  
疼，却麻。那人把电源摁开了，掘着他的身体。他想抽身却被抵着，边抗拒边有反应，吃那阳具吃得更深。他身上太滑，没多久软下去，而他的倔强都无处可去。费力不让自己跪在地上，含着那电动的物什向前挺了几下腰胯，活像个上满发条的玩物，一泄千里。  
人射精的时候可不可以有痛觉？他挺想知道的，却不能自已。  
人在射精的时候一切都照旧存在着，欲望、羞耻、解脱、屈服。  
当然也包括痛觉。

Phone Sex的时候舒克说想回厦门，那时候他在那拍MV，和津国起了一些争执。回到酒店，一个人躺在床上宁滥毋缺地想索求些什么。鬼使神差，摁通手机，舒克在自家的屋子里写歌，听他在电话里沉默，问怎么了，听他说我想要你。  
——“让我坐在你的身上好不好。”  
孤神说好，前面是段不长不短的空白沉默。事后他把那几秒翻开咀嚼，徒劳失眠好久。  
但他现在只听得到椅子后拖的声音，他又把人逼退一步，含自己手指的啧啧声响如同细小打结的珠串。电话里说今天你好急，他不置可否，含混问有没有感觉到我在舔你的耳朵。舒克说我感觉到你的屁股了，它在我的腿上蹭。拍打的声响在电话里崩裂，他后臀绷紧，真觉自己挨了一记，拱了拱身体，扭动如将结茧的蚕蛹，发着透明的烧，作茧自缚自己的冲动。  
他埋在酒店的被子上，闻这四海皆有的烘干机的味道，四下无人的地方最容易交付自己。膝弯分开支着身体，臀肌收紧又松弛，起伏得如同等待苟合，却愈发觉得后穴发空。被单将裤裆擦蹭得沉甸，他手偷偷伸进裤子里，却不自知溢出呻吟，被电话那头告诫不准先摸。他恼怒那你快点进来，耳膜被不可耐的喘息光临，愈发浸透他的身体。  
看不见摸不着的性爱是没有薪柴的火，语言代替一切勾引和撩拨，总让人害怕它的露骨和昭彰。他听到舒克笑了，问他“这次会不会告诉我你不想要”。他按捺不住用被单磨蹭，求欢里说“可我现在想你想到像在床上发情，后面好空，空到让我想喊你。”他不敢咀嚼自己话里的味道。  
臀部肌肉紧绷又松弛，带动后穴翕张，他想要的时候大脑把欲望传遍所有感官，每一次开合都期待着被熟悉的感觉填补，他未被满足，感官却已提前在为满足欢呼。为他曾经获得的满足，却只捞到高涨的欲壑。  
前端被磨蹭得饱满，身体因着这快感有着发麻的颤抖。他在颤抖里感受后穴的虚空，生理反应般喊着舒克的名字。听舒克应声“我在这里”。  
“你可以进来，压着干到我求饶…不管我说要不要。”“我边干边听着你求饶。”  
他痉挛般缩脖子，教他筋骨发麻的声音在耳边他却无人照拂，埋进被子里闻不到那人身上香水的味道，徒留被体温烘烤的燥热。他侧身给自己撸管，双脚落寂相互亲昵，却又撑着挪腾自己的腰臀，蹭烂身下的被单。最终他和电话那头一起射出来，平躺着，喉管里流淌出呻吟，双腿张开凹成邀请的姿态。  
光这姿态就让他体温烧高半度。  
理智降温，他在冷静里沉默，手碰自己的性器，如同套着一副不属于自己的器官，察觉一种古怪的异样的平静。  
“肖佳”舒克喊他名字，声音是哑的。他看了看头顶的手机，似乎抬头望见的是阿满，用鼻音嗯声，好久了才有下文“如果，我是说如果…我们恋爱——”  
“干嘛叫我肖佳？”他声音发梗，鼻音无处安藏，只敢往慢了说当作平静。那边紧追不舍的“飞过来”被他断然拒绝，于是语塞地沉默了，他头侧向背光的一边连想象里的阿满都不要见到，却听得手机那边一声真实的叹息。  
——他隔空索炮箍紧彼此，如履薄冰的游戏，却依旧想要如履平地。  
他知道舒克理解也不理解。

他去厦门拍mv，鞋店里的芸芸众生。精致的镜头语言被津国描绘出一个复杂纷呈的故事，被他删成一个镜头，“这是一首不那么复杂的歌”，他如是说，他们拆了人家店里的灯管，两个轻车熟路的坏男孩。灯光下的色度不可以有问题，再在战略板里决定演员的走位与台本。这比分镜难得多，店面太过宽阔，长镜头反而笨拙，他说只拍一部分好了，还是不行，那换场地。  
津国苦笑，准备好了由他折腾。  
他们去了城市另一头的美式理发店。几乎一切重来，焦头烂额却按部就班。最后的争执发生在拍摄上，取景的场地窄而长不适合铺轨道，不好调度、容易穿帮。他看到拍地不拍天，说想换吊臂，津国坚持他绝对能把轨道拍好的，他说，换吊臂。  
你开心就好吧，津国这么说，不知道是服他还是赌气，不开心映在眼里。他有些心软，抚着津国的后背说“就是这个mv难办我才那么需要你”。他这么说的时候津国琢磨着遮掉房间里的几个镜子，他问为什么，“那样吊臂也容易被拍到”，他不同意，导演又一次碰壁，听他矢口讲出“毕竟我还是需要你——”。  
他让人家有点崩，推开他出去，一根烟抽了好久。他站门里等了会儿跟出门，两个人并排看这个街口。他问人家在想什么，“在想我很多时候是不是爱死你了”。他望别处笑笑，帮人回答是的。“不爱估计老早老早就杀了你”。他似乎没有听到这句话，掸了烟讲“我也爱你”。  
话同烟灰一起没在风里。

他在酒店过了一夜，睡眠不好不坏，如同一段空白的宕机副本，加上副作用般自欺欺人的休息。  
第二天他再赶到场地，拍摄团队都在，八口给他叫了一堆扭蛋的兄弟。还有42，一撞目就各自知道彼此怀揣的心事。大家都到齐了反而更容易叫出没到场的那个名字。休息的时候舒克发了微博，讲他好想回厦门。八口看见哄笑，给那边弹了视频电话过去，身边的人都探过身去冲着八口的手机说笑。他看着那条微博发怔，字和字都蠢蠢欲动冲向自己，下身开始发沉，他深吸口气，怕自己硬在人群里。  
“等你有空再一起”，他一个字一个字摁下回复，如履薄冰般屏住呼吸。而等到八口手机的那头想起了提示音，舒克问“豆芽也在这里？”人群里冒出喊他的声音，他僵硬又无所适从地转过身去，去望昨晚没有谋面的眼睛。  
一切如常。  
他们依旧一样讲话，一样说笑，他带他看看周遭，看他的拍摄场地，看这里人到这么齐了就缺一个你，却局促地只盘桓在方圆两米。然后看舒克讲了一个笑话，笑得眼神游移，再看回去的时候，却发现对方早就在看自己。  
他以前不会心虚舒克看自己。  
笑容敛起来，说好嘛有空再一起来嘛，但还记得是谁不要对方打那通飞的。  
12月16号，舒克讲了一个日子，他那天没有演出。“给我留着好不好…我那天在南京，想演完音乐节后去陪你。”  
陪什么呢？他无法问，耳朵烫了涩声说好。  
如果只是“陪”那反而好解决。

他有跟前女友联系，当时他去香港，当vava的巡演嘉宾。after party 上他们见面，他被调侃是不是和vava有新的恋情，他顺着玩笑往下接，太过开朗自在这女孩，他如果被喜欢，该是无妄之灾。他说得前女友哂他，什么话都被他讲完了，却被他望到无话，毕竟知道他一向这样。  
他们在派对上溜，跟yoyo姐告假，他的约他提前走，人神共愤，被killa拎耳朵。杰哥只在旁边讲明天早点回来——他还有行程。被他顶着一双狗狗眼感激，笑意里都有一点骄纵。这群人爱他可以任他恃宠而骄，他比谁都知道。  
他们溜，步行几个街道去吃宵夜。夜宵摊上接吻，他情不自禁。他们分手很干净，他也早不再是那种会执着着意难平的人，但每个男孩总要来这么一遭。  
即便在28岁，他依旧愿意在某些时间被叫成男孩。  
可事情没有不可控下去，他被拉到偏僻的街区撸了一记早泄，真像个没做过的男孩。不夜的城市安静，冬夜里只有他释放般的呻吟。前女友问他是不是在偷偷喜欢谁，他问她为什么这么问，“你现在——耐不住”，反惹他歉疚般的低头。  
前女友说我去看了你的演唱会，为他去了一次体育馆，才知道真的会有演唱会后遗症这种东西。  
他登时想起奥体里的满治宇和他们两天两夜的胡闹，说是，这东西连我也逃不过——  
却不想认命。

他回南京，等那个日子来的时候清心寡欲，打球、2K，加一个养花，吃火锅怕辣，忠贞得像在等一种献祭。12月16，偶尔会不明白数字的含义，就又像是在等另一个2012年的末日，他竟不知道从何等起。  
“最近睡了一个很久之前想睡过的人“他有这么跟朋友说，Killa 、 Iiven 、阳二。有人抬起头来望他，有人没有。“睡过之后感觉更像是我在被睡”。他像在讲一个不好笑的笑话，知道会有人自动帮他用女他代换男他。  
“记得戴套。“Killa这么说。  
差之毫厘又谬以千里，他不再附和。  
他偶尔做梦，很确切却又很浊重。梦里是万人奥体——看来演唱会后遗症并不会放过他。他清楚每一个细节，从机位的摆放到乐队编排，所有人都在，在他麾下生风，一座庞然的机器就这样被他推动，伴他凭虚御风。  
直到他看到满治宇。  
嘻哈诗人再一次从梦里醒来，记起那支按摩棒还躺在自己床边柜里，曾经抗拒过的事物又一次同他那样陌生亲近。  
想到被拥抱，亲够了你才算到时候，做我宝贝好不好，你还要不要命啊——  
12月15日，他在全身湿汗的高潮里清醒，硬挺的物件震得他酥麻，如一根肉刺，被后穴含住，高潮过后已经不像最初那样难以探入，却在提醒他方才的怪诞与失控。  
他微信上跟人讲帮我定张最快离开南京的机票吧。  
窗外依旧是这城市冰冰凉的夜空。

 

Part2

曾有人问他讨厌什么。讨厌被占有。他一如既往横着眉目，让人想扇，却依旧在描骨般的审视下讲这句话。那时候他尚未想到一切终将离散，只是假装洞若观火，讲明一切令人不安枕的现实：我不想属于任何人。

他现在坐上去澳门的飞机，看这座他将独自留给阿满的城市，沉默良久，问津国为什么是盐呢。  
是早年艾伦讲的故事，索多玛城。行淫的城市最终毁于天神的怒火。罗德的妻子在此之前逃离，却最终因为回望了一眼，化为盐柱。  
旧约神话，摩西哑语。  
津国不懂如何回答，只看他，摄影机像一只单独的眼睛，他被透过那看着，他也转头，在摄影机里望别人。  
他怀疑的事从来都不会有答案。  
他去澳门看演出，临时起意，却又下不去二楼，困在栏杆后。手机安静躺着，偶尔的震响让他心悸胃痛，直到看清推送是南京身边事。看着锁屏，等暗下去了他才摁开微信，开一个人的静音。  
摄影机依旧怼着自己。  
他去喝酒，拉身边的小k跳舞，用他错落又好笑的摇摆舞姿，在场子里绕圈。津国也哼哧哼哧跟自己，知道他在排斥，但他逃不出这镜头。  
他怎么能还讨厌镜头。  
到最后他有疲，趴栏杆上望着，如一只困小狗，毛色黯淡，镜头里不再是警觉的样子。翻微信，没人招惹他又空落。低落里问挚友我今晚是不是挺欠打的，津国说也就和平时欠打的样子没差。  
“但你飞机上问我的那个问题…”津国仔仔细细讲“我想到当时听你的连锁反应。”  
他上一任恋爱分手在这首歌，女友憎他的刻薄，硬要戳破的真相，教两人都辛苦。  
他现在也懊丧，笑里扬言：“我以后再也不会给人听连锁反应啦——！”

十天后他找阿满，失约后他俩就没讲过话，不再被招惹，他反而有故态复萌的心痒，半夜一句我想你寂寞又半真半假，复又想起上次 phone sex 的僵局。  
人如何两次踏进同一条河流。  
他到底想要怎么样的一段关系，舒克不问，说不要债就从不要，只在床上宣泄愠怒，开恩又无情。高潮有如病入膏肓，令人挣出湿透被单的汗。啮合身体，痒感如啄食的鸟，又如招蚜的蜜，他被蚀成空心。孤神在床上教他“想要“怎么讲，仿佛又折了他的倔强。  
他把这当一种驯服。  
后来他同阿满讲黏土唱片的故事——封存在保险柜里，易被溶解的唱片，他们把它放置滨海，留待一百年后发行。但如果世纪以内冰川溶解、海面上升，唱片里音乐将不复存在。“送你走后我有去上海听这么一场，有一百个人在，主办为警醒全球变暖…”  
他们在上海他俩生日宴的楼梯口，肖佳拿着酒杯，夹一根细烟。似乎刚从一个月前的活动里出来。被问好玩吗，只摇摇头。  
“有人问我觉得那是真诚的还只是一场游戏…”“无论在哪，音乐只是发生。”  
他抬眼望阿满，一双警醒里讳莫如深的眼睛。偏又温柔得下垂，如刀尾带钝，但刀还是那刀。  
“你也只是发生吗？”他的阿满这么问他。  
月亮映照他俩的孤单。

他们回到人群，如一团气旋由低谷攀至高峰，一副面孔脱得无形无迹，全然没有那样沉默的形状，两个摩羯男人。交换礼物、切蛋糕，他端详阿满同人玩闹，想起11月11那晚曾经被这人摁进蛋糕，听心跳、马驹般发笑的鼻息，天旋地转中把他拉进拥抱和安慰，自他脸上蹭下奶油和蛋糕，含进嘴里。  
亲密曾经如此无邪。  
再望到对方眼睛，他脸上浓重的阴影里也有柔软的笑意。如同望到曾经摸黑一吻，即便后来有千灯万盏，只有他俩眼里见过当时的对方。  
尔后的零点倒数，眼睛明亮，像熨过发烫的杯沿，错觉心如明镜。他和Killa抢第一声生日快乐，趴人身上以为占据先手，犹疑犹不及他的忐忑更多。舒克不响，只在局散后捏捏他手心，讲你那会儿心跳好沉。  
他们走主路上，银色缎子似的路面。让风涤荡着热望，并排走着，不牵手，却让肩膀撞着肩膀。路灯影影绰绰，影子就跌跌撞撞，如溢出来后就四散奔逃的愉悦，推着他俩走半里长街，好似整个城市都快乐。  
转了好久，出租车里兜着夜风，一时孟浪当作快活。等红绿灯的时候，对面车厢里伸出一只狗的脑袋，吐着舌头，是毛绒绒的萨摩耶，他俩对着它欢呼，下一秒就被一脚油门带走。狗叫声忙不迭追在身后，惹得他俩在出租车里哄笑。  
灯光里飞驰的出租车司机用后视镜望他俩一眼，他老实下来，只私底下扣阿满的手，喊一声“阿满”。阿满来望他侧脸剪影，车窗外的霓虹都是背景。他安静了会儿，望着前方，却攒紧阿满的手酝酿着，到嘴边却又咽住了。难以为继不知从何说起。  
孤神心领神会，盈满胸膛的快慰亏却一点点，就有淡淡的空虚和寂寞，仿似心被抽取了几丝填塞料。点点头，扣回肖佳的手，说我知道。  
悲欣交集，竟也熄灭他的心火。

他们去酒店做爱，似乎去往一个固定的节日。肖佳躺在床上，囿于一副怀抱。他脖颈被轻轻嘬咬，喘息黏着舌胎的触感，惹他身体欢呼，抬抬肩颈就投怀送抱，贴人身体。招摇着腰肢，错开的双腿交叠，惹得两个人一同呻吟。他被人喘息地勒着，含喉结的吻变成啃咬，继而欺到耳垂，呢喃他的名字。肖佳压在那肩膀下，抬眼便是床顶天花板上吊着的那冰冷镜面。孤神美好的腰线和他的风光一览无遗。爱有什么好做，他身后感觉到手指的扩张，一边感受一边困惑，却乐此不疲。  
不做爱又干嘛在一起。  
肖佳含咬着满治宇下颔，如叼半块硬骨，又随着身体的脱力变成吻吮。后穴绞紧了熟悉的肿胀感，呻吟像水充盈他的身体，而他是毛巾，在操弄里被缓缓拧紧。  
挤出几声呼唤都流淌成乖驯。  
他们不得不相拥，纵欲让他睡一场无梦的觉。醒来又来了一发，玩具一般，被当做礼物拆包。高潮无声又天阔云低的，觉醒了不想讲任何的话，就只用身体交流。他靠在床头，射人手里，被就着腥湿摩挲脖颈咽喉，再由舌头尝到滋味。他含孤神手指，无法吞咽，便就着嘴唇涂抹，再吻来人。  
“生日快乐”礼物自己说。

当日是一场演出，“How Special”。他于彩排时望着装点的灯光，想着有多特别。津国带了摄影机，王奕过来玩，听舒克的串词，吐槽内容从未变过：不会游泳、坠入爱河、想做义无反顾和放荡不羁的杰克，笨拙却教他也露出笑。偶有一些real talk，都在回顾往昔。被厌烦千遍，他倒是爱听，看看DJ台的Killa，知道他也爱听。  
回忆老旧但安全。  
他们听舒克讲，第一首歌写于网吧，大学曾因为半夜写歌在寝室与人龃龉，叫他失笑，记得听过阿满大学的样子。但回忆的主角话锋绵延上一段高度，飞行员熟悉的平流层，飞行员满舒克在自己的生日会上讲“无论我的歌你多喜欢也好，给你带来多少影响也好。它都和你没有关系。”肖佳呆了呆，猜想这个人在台下的仰望里说真的没有关系“我的歌写给我自己”，又正中他心里那个阿满。  
他想起在厦门见42，在路边喝南京没有的KOI，他抽着吸管去搅里面的珍珠，一个一个吸得饱口，跟闽南人讲他对舒克动心那个夏天的事。  
“我记很深那时候看他养一条狗。”  
他走在浓重的黑夜里，身后是沙坡尾，身前是猫街，再往前走就是南普陀，而他不知道走向哪。  
“他以前就养过一条狗，和xilly一起养的那条。”  
“舒克就是这样，女朋友换了，狗也不是原来那条，但他还是会养狗。”  
他被质问自以为是，他知道自己讲太多了，可42说过不会告诉阿满的。

后来他爬上不知情那人的床，缓缓叼开牛仔裤上的拉链拉环，铜扣含在嘴里像血的味道，却又有磨砂的温暖质感。他的鼻子刮到被内裤布料包裹着的鼓包，躺着的人激灵了一下，挣了挣手上的手铐。  
他尽量想要做得无心一点，仿佛他到如今的一切不是一个个玩弄的陷阱。——倒也的确不是，可他觉得没谁会信。  
此前他们离开多么特别的生日会，分头回酒店。他遇到跟车，两个小时迟到。杰哥陪他，好一会儿才走掉，忙不迭冲澡，在衣柜里找赴约的衣服，突然又止住，乏力又徒劳。  
反正最后都得脱掉。  
他从而空套一件风衣，从酒店这头偷渡到那头。他们私开的房间是有名的情侣套，却令生日的男孩苦等好久，合衣睡着。醒得怔怔的，被他扑在床上，掀了掀他身前的衣襟，就缩回手去，掐他的胳膊和腰际，一场短小的执拗，无助又对他讲不出来悸动和忌惮，由着自己的体温，把他冻僵的胳膊和腿捂回温暖。他吃痛，反而领会到自己被爱着，鼻音里的委屈求饶都如乐器般被拨奏，趁对方在对他的故态复萌的心瘾里欺身偷吻上一口，露出一点笑气，狼狈为奸一样，再掐去了声息。  
喉管空空吞咽，脑袋被他勾进颈窝，阿满抓他的手，倒是倔得把他的尺骨捏痛，他俩窝在床上，一同被他的风衣盖着，云南男孩抱他如抱同样流离失所的玩具，绷紧了又放开，似乎方才只是一阵痉挛。  
“你28岁的第一个晚上，”而他拖着哑声音乖乖说 “我教你一些在你之前被人教会的事。”

所以满治宇第一次见肖佳真的主导一场情事，猜测这个人早已厌倦了床笫之间，不像调情像是剖人，垂下的眼睛看不到任何情绪。指腹勾他的领口，漫不经心，又仔仔细细看着，如看件没有生命的瓷器。吹出来的气顺衣领滑贴他的胸口，不知道他在吹风还是吹蜡烛。“你领口下有颗痣。”他掀他衣摆，轻巧卸下衣服，庖丁解牛一样，窸窣里摸索出明晃晃的一副身躯，用衣料在早就绑好的双手上再缠一道结。  
他给阿满口交，隔着单层布料吻一片温湿的丛林。鼻尖顶到会阴的凹陷，引人低吭，隔着布料含了含略微粗肿起来的根茎，舌头的软热被兜住，叫人恨着尚且还遮在身上的每一寸缕，却又一点点被染透，黏成淫湿的形状。身躯动了动，这一点点衣料就张了张，股囊的囊袋撑了撑透明的布料，被粘吸下去，皱起它歪扭的褶皱。  
于是索性揭开，从它的侧边，体毛湿漉蓬勃，横着未硬透的阴茎，腥气流露出不自觉的欲望，坦诚得明晃晃，情欲让他们两个都内疚。他由着顶端慢慢含进口腔里，直截了当，像小时候吮着棒冰，吞咽自己嘴里津液的味道。而现在他越吮越热，阿满的老二光顾他的咽喉、舌根、上颚，口腔塞满，也越吮越渴，颊上身上斑红一样地发烧，喉部肌肉牵扯吞咽，和着孤神的呻吟声一起，过电他的全身神经，教他僵了僵下肢，努了努跪伏的腰身。括约肌却又翕动了，令他想起长久以来的几次自渎。  
他硬了，情不自禁的，几乎只能认命，痒感藏在毛孔里呼吸着，缺一点气力，解他的饥渴。孤神射精的时候仰头露出咽声的喉结如一道颤抖的峰岭，精液一半被他含住一半挂在身上，激他发烫的脸，他疑似发烧得恍惚，支身跪立着，惶知下一步何去何从。  
阿满不讲话，洞悉他的身体，手被捆着就用脚尖抵他的裆部，足趾的肉垫沿着囊袋往上按踏挪缩，脚心和阴茎互相瘙痒，再是厚茧的足跟，是只瘦脚，却也了如指掌他的欲念，于他溃散的攻势里轻易挑动他的念欠，如同拨弦。被他握住，掌心抵着龟头，将这副身体折进一个吻里，急于证明他的理智。孤神被握得发抖，刚射精的身体经不住这样的玩弄，每一声呻吟都像是流淌的音乐，轻呼着他的名字像安抚困兽，而谁又能阻止一名困兽证明他尚能自持？  
他脸上沾着不知谁的液体，一只膝弯顶在阿满腿根处摩挲着疲软的不应期，出来些许体液，吻阿满锁骨下的痣，印自己的图腾。又玩人前胸的乳，步骤固执如同默读，也娴熟地操练着，这娴熟甚至在刺痛人。  
可阿满从不置评，看他手掌上匀开液状的润滑剂，看他不抬头却问一些不着边际的问题，边问边往人身后探着，俄而望人，看人的温柔明亮都是他，好像他真的关心。他开始问人叫什么名字，最喜欢的颜色，最喜欢的音乐、电影，不加思索，一边触摸一边问得漫不经心，阿满也奉陪般回答着，看着他鼻尖上的痣像在捉灯火下流动的黑影，仿佛他的痣要比他有灵。  
直到他摸到应许的位置，孤神额头碰他的额头，被他抵着，缓慢承受他指腹的揉动，不应期的边缘里这触碰有如酷刑。快感堆积成疼痛，沉疴一般病入膏肓，附进皮与骨里，却又被人深知，它不在那里。  
他松手的时候阿满蚊蚋一样在他耳边说：“如果你只是想过了今晚，我不会再爱你…”得不到回答，被他蒙上眼睛，正中他的下怀吗？或者击碎他的核心。满治宇抓他的手腕，给他挣脱了，平躺在偌大的床上，如一尾案板上的鱼。肖佳摆布人侧身，靠在他的身上，捏人的肩膀和脖颈，都绷到僵硬。他于是将手自肋下锁到人的前胸。摸索着匀实的肌肉抱人身躯，用身体接触给人脱敏，孤神处于无尽的黑暗里复又落到他的怀抱，他吮人后颈的皮肤，用鼻尖和吻来补偿泛红与痛感。却又去吻人薄薄的耳后。他肩宽，汤勺抱起来能把人整个圈住，教阿满也靠他身上，被他亲吻着平复。  
然后被他缓慢进入，一边耸动一边安抚。他手揽过阿满肩，抱得更紧了，也就贴得越近。一点一点往前送。他的阿满第一次尝试前列腺高潮，这叫他紧张，不寻求深浅，研磨身体，堆积快感。埋人的肩颈里，脚踝勾着阿满小腿，足跟磨着脚背，探求着，寻求接触，渴肤症一般，轻薄每一寸肌肤，窃取无间亲密。阿满依旧半勃不勃，却淌着前液精水，吊在射不出来的隘口，被他摸得懒痒，像一只被摸遍的猫，生来就为了爱抚。直到前列腺液汩汩地冒出来，排泄一般，羞耻的失禁感轰击着高热的颅内神经，孤神试图自持，他却早早先知这一遭，闭垂着眼睛，腰腹发力，手和腿都扳牢，半勒半扣这副身躯，锁一样轻易地，将人箍紧。孤神一边吃力一边绷着身体，却被他机械般顶着，愈挣扎就愈乏力，被撞软在他怀里，交代于生物本能，由着他摆弄。  
他又顶了会儿，抽出身来射人腿间，射精高潮教他有不可抑的心悸和喘息，恍惚他里抱人抱得更紧了，似乎冷，如果做爱真的会叫人发冷。  
他们闷了很久，好像一切无事发生，第一次在对方床上疲乏，各自觉得自己在打一场鸡同鸭讲的仗。床一片狼藉，他说他们回去睡吧，怕会有人睡不安稳。阿满转过身抱他，揉他脑袋，他埋阿满肩膀里才敢问阿满累不累。阿满没回答他，于是又在他心里记下一笔赊欠。  
他俩互相困着，鸟兽一样，迷迷糊糊里在彼此的身上眯着。猛然他似乎着了什么魇一样痉挛着，把阿满惊醒。“豆芽？”云南男孩在刺眼的光下望他，平稳又平常地，哪怕为了他染了一点点担忧的光晕。  
“你还记得我离开厦门前玩过一次3p对吗？那时候我住泉州，经常来厦门找你。”而他只埋在阿满肩膀里，低声说。  
“我那时候觉得喜欢你，一阵一阵的，那之后又不喜欢。后来又会觉得喜欢你，但都会明白会不喜欢的。直到十一月那场演唱会，我喊你名字，津国把你投到大屏幕上。我觉得我不会比那个时候还要喜欢你了，我一个人在那里，我觉得寂寞…”  
“我本以为我也能一直寂寞下去”


End file.
